Baugauven
Baugauven is one of the Four Generals in Final Fantasy Dimensions. Profile Appearance Baugauven is a tan, purple-haired man who is clothed entirely in red. He wears a simple tunic that is held in place by a golden belt and blue cord, scarlet gloves that extend to the mid arm, and military boots that leave his feet partially exposed. Baugauven dons a long cape, which is held in place by two gold pauldrons, and has a circular white marking on his forehead, reminiscent of the Hindu bindi. In his Awakened form, Baugauven retains most of his previous attire, but part of his cape transforms into a fiery, serpentine creature with eyes and a beak-like mouth. In his final, undead form, he becomes heavily muscled, loses his boots and gloves, and his flaming snake familiar coils around him in a protective stance. Personality To his subordinates and to the Warriors of Light and Darkness, Baugauven is a callous and bellicose man interested only in the martial affairs of the Avalonian Empire, unto which he serves willingly. He frequently demonstrates a lack of regard to human life at distinct moments in the story, such as his genocide of the Dark Knights at Castle Falgabard, and his readiness to kill Sol, Aigis, Sarah and Dusk when on board the airship that they stole. Furthermore, when it becomes apparent during the dragon's raid on the ship that it is about to fall out of the sky and crash, Baugauven decides to evacuate in the hopes that they will be killed in the collision, effectively dooming every Avalonian soldier on board as well. Cruel and unsympathetic, Baugauven derives pleasure from telling the Warriors of Darkness that their friends and family were killed in the crash, but succumbs to a brief moment of fear before being killed by Graham's Zantetsuken. Story Prior to the story, Baugauven lead a attack on the village of Falgabard, killing Nacht's father, Sigurd, and his friend Graham. When Avalon ends its alliance with Lux, Baugauven is deployed to retrieve the Avalonian airship that Sol and his friends stole. Easily overpowering them, Baugauven decides to end the fight with his Final Backdraft attack. However, Elgo takes the full blunt of the attack, shielding the rest of the party from damage. Before he could kill the others, Baugauven is forced to fall back when a group of wyverns under Barbara appear and overwhelm the Imperial soldiers. He abandons the crashing airship, believing the warriors of Light to have perished in the crash. Arriving to Falgabard in order to find the crystal, Baugauven encounters the Warriors of Darkness. Though hindered, Baugauven catches up to them when they and Graham look for Falgabard's Crystal. Revealing he met the Warriors of Light yet is confident that they died, Baugauven engages the Warriors of Darkness and Graham in battle. Over the course of the battle, he manages to overwhelm the Warriors of Darkness except for Graham, who engages Baugauven in single combat, and kills him with Zantetsuken. However, his Backdraft flame now a part of him, Baugauven is resurrected as a mindless creature by the Empire in order to aid them in securing the Dark Matter. The Warriors of Light and Darkness confront him one last time and put him out of his misery. Battle Other appearances Final Fantasy Dimensions II Baugauven is a fire-elemental Eidolon. He can only be equipped by Morrow and teaches him Firaga Blast abilities. His summon attack is Final Backdraft, which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies and lowers their attack for three turns. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Baugauven appears with a fire-elemental card. Etymology Baugauven is an evil Persian spirit of fire in demonology. Trivia * Although turned into an undead and not being associated with the element of earth, Baugauven shares this trait with other Elemental Fiends: Lich from the original Final Fantasy, Scarmiglione from Final Fantasy IV, and Flamerus Rex from Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions